


The Icy Sky At Night

by Kumikirin



Series: Cold hands, warm hearts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aurora Borealis, DenNor Christmas Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Romance, country names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikirin/pseuds/Kumikirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr; Prompt: Aurora Borealis] You have to keep your promises, even if they're a thousand years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icy Sky At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes. Also, be warned of extreme fluffiness.

"And what exactly are we doing?" Norway strives to follow Denmark's pace as he drags him by the hand between the tall grass and untamed bilberry bushes. It's not like he's out of shape, but it's getting difficult to keep up with his excited boyfriend. He doesn't know what the hell they're doing walking around at one in the morning, but he'd rather be in his warm bed instead of out here in the morning chill.

Damn it, Denmark.

"Shh, we're almost there," the Dane shushes his blond companion, enthusiasm showing clearly in his hushed voice. Norway doesn't know why he's talking so low, like whispering, but his still half-asleep mind is grateful for it.

Norway grunts, he's not a talkative person so he isn't asked to shut up too often, but he still hates it when it happens. He fights the urge to kick Denmark or make him trip, and grumpily follows his steps in a hurried pace, not making another sound. He'll want him to talk soon enough.

They make their way through the grass, so grown that it goes up to their thighs, and even if he's rushing Denmark doesn't trip, not even once. The sleepy Norway, on the other hand, isn't as lucky. When they start going down a hill, he recognizes his surroundings and lifts his head to look around, finally noticing they're at the fjords. He knows these lands like the back of his hand, but the beautiful landscapes never fail to amaze him and make him proud. Mesmerized by the way the stars reflect in the dark waters, he forgets to look where he's putting his feet and steps on a loose rock. Denmark, fully awake and fortunately close, catches him like a prince charming would do with his Disney princess. Only that this princess is like 5'9 tall and happens to be a man. Details.

"Careful there, I don't want you to break a bone or something," Denmark whispers with a smile, making the moment seem too intimate for Norway's liking, who forces himself to remember that he's supposed to be mad. He pushes Denmark enough to create some space between their bodies, immediately missing the feeling of his strong arms around him and his body heat making him feel warm and cozy. He shivers slightly. "Here. Come with me."

Denmark leads him to the edge of the land, where a sudden drop marks the beginning of a big river of calm waters, and only then Norway notices a tiny wooden boat floating there, moving slowly with the current and only staying in place because of a thick rope that ties it to the land.

A big hand is placed in front of him, a friendly invitation to take it. He does so, enjoying the touch of rough skin against his fingers, so familiar and welcomed. It feels warm in contrast to his cold fingertips. With Denmark's help, he gets on the boat and sits, followed closely by the Dane, who takes a seat in front of him and pushes them off shore with a wooden paddle. As they drift away, he kneels in front of Norway to pick a thick blanket up, putting it around him as if he was some kind of small and helpless baby animal.

"Wasn't it easier to do this with a motorboat or something?" Norway inquires as he watches Denmark start paddling to move them swiftly toward the center of the river. He won't say anything about the blanket, he's better with it anyway. And he likes being pampered like that.

"Maybe, but it wasn't as romantic," Denmark answers, never failing to smile even if he's shivering from time to time.

"You didn't bring your gloves, idiot," Norway scowls, finally noticing that he could feel Denmark's skin when he took his hand because he didn't have his gloves on.

"Yeah... I forgot them, I was too excited about this," he laughs sheepishly, never stopping to paddle, slowly but at a steady pace.

Silence takes over, the only sound breaking it being the water moved by the paddles. Norway still doesn't understand what they're doing here, but he's spent centuries with Denmark and he knows something's up. He wouldn't have taken him out into the cold for no reason.

After a while, Denmark picks the paddles up and puts them on the boat's floor, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Norway knows his fingers must be freezing by now, so he plays the part of 'good and caring boyfriend' and reaches out of his blanket to take Denmark's hands between his own. Freezing, indeed.

"Thanks, Norge," that smile is enough reward for Norway. He finds himself mimicking the gesture without noticing.

"Are we there yet?" he, like Denmark, whispers his words. It's like they don't want to disturb the natural quietness of the place.

"I think so," Denmark nods, sliding down from his seat until he hits the floor. "Come here?" he tugs on their linked hands, wanting his boyfriend to join him in his new sitting spot.

Norway has already given up on understanding the situation, and simply decides to go with the flow. Kneeling on the wood, he takes the blanket off himself and puts it around his partner, only to throw himself into his arms the moment after. He leans against Denmark's chest and rests his head on the crook of his neck, feeling warm arms encircling him by the waist. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth and the company of each other, like they did in the old times.

The slowly drifting boat, the soft sound of the water and Denmark's heartbeat and warmth lull Norway into a light sleep, and Denmark's caresses on his back make him sigh in pure content. It goes like that for long, probably an hour at least, maybe more. Norway could sleep there until morning without a problem, but a sudden jolt wakes him up. With his heart bumping against his ribs, Norway looks up only to find a confused-looking Denmark.

"Oh… sorry, Norge," he apologizes, rubbing his eyes as he tightens his hold on Norway's waist, "I fell asleep and I woke up just now. I hope we didn't miss it…"

Norway blinks slowly and frowns, sliding his hands up Denmark's chest and settling them on his shoulders. If he's not going to sleep anymore, then it's time to get some answers.

"No problem," shifting closer, Norway prepares to attack. "So…" he begins, touching his boyfriend's neck with the tip of his cold nose, "Are you ever gonna tell me what in the world are we doing here?"

Denmark shivers, not exactly from the cold. Damn, Norway knows how to get what he wants.

"I was talking to Ice earlier…" he begins, vague, but Norway wants something more specific and he asks for it with a hum, indicating Denmark to elaborate, "I asked him if he knew when—" but then he stops, eyes wide and clear and reflecting a light that wasn't there before.

Norway turns around, recognizing the light, and he almost loses his breath at the sight. Up in the sky, sinuous strands of bright light dance before their eyes. Green, white and purple, sometimes with a tinge of blue in between. If he tore his eyes off the show in the sky, he could see the impressed look on Denmark's face. But he's not able to look away.

"I… asked Ice if he knew when the Aurora would show up again," he mutters, hand sliding down Norway's back. "He told me that tonight was a strong option, so I thought I could take you here."

Norway finally looks away from the sky to glance at his partner, and then slowly turns around to rest his back against Denmark's chest, bending his knees to put them under the blanket. In a slow caress, his hands slide along Denmark's forearms up to his hands, intertwining their fingers and looking back up to silently enjoy the show.

"Why tonight?" Norway asks after long minutes of just looking at the Aurora in silence, never taking his eyes off the sky.

Denmark, on the contrary, looks at his boyfriend like he's never seen anything more beautiful.

"Back in the Viking days, you made me promise I'd still be looking at the Aurora with you after a thousand years," he murmurs, lifting a hand to unclip Norway's barrette from his hair, suddenly wanting to see him with his hair down, "I just wanted to fulfill my promise, even if you didn't remember it."

Now that Denmark mentions it, Norway can vaguely recall saying that he'd tie him to a boat and let the kraken eat him if he ever thought about leaving him. Luckily, it wasn't necessary, as Denmark had never failed to make him feel special and loved, staying always by his side. Snuggling closer to him, Norway lets the warm feeling inside his chest take the form of a soft laugh that escapes his lips, light and clear, and looks at Denmark through the golden strands of his loose hair with nothing but pure happiness in his deep purple eyes. He's honestly never looked more gorgeous.

"Oh God, I love you so much," he whispers, dark eyes and light hair shimmering under the colorful lights of the Aurora.

That's all it takes for Denmark to fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
